


Sometimes Iris Messagges aren't so necessary.

by Cavaliera_Delle_Torte



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author has mental issues, Big Brother Percy, First kiss (I think), Leo loves Nico, Leo's puns in fact, Letters, M/M, Nico is still Confused, Not Santa's letters though, Um... A sort of, We can solve it with a threesome, Worried Leo Valdez, kiss, leo needs a hug, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte/pseuds/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three letters from three people.<br/>One excuses himself, one admits and one understands.<br/>And all because of a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Iris Messagges aren't so necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you start reading, I have to say a thing.  
> I am italian, and I translated this from an italian story of mine.  
> So there's an italian pun: "essere tra due fuochi" means "Being in the middle", but I used the form "Being between two fires", cause "fuochi" means "fires" and Leo is basically the Human Torch.  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Dear Leo,

I know what happen between you and Nico, I saw you. Actually I saw mostly you, Leo, so expansive and non-conformist.

As they said me you made a pass at Thalia. You've got to be crazy.

But this doesn't matter, I was talking about you and Nico. I know what you talk to each other, I know you aren't just friends.

I'm not judging you.

Actually I'm wondering why I would do.

Then maybe you think I am jealous.

Absolutely wrong. I'm happy of your relationship.

I just want to ask you something.

Nico and I are different; we have in common just a few features and certainly not the best.

One of them is that we both always get in troubles.

I'm not asking you to breathe down his neck, preventing him to do anything that could put him in danger, also 'cause I think that wouldn't work.

I just want that if he’ll do something stupid –and I have not doubt, he’ll do, because doing stupidthings it’s another of ours littles “attributes” that we share- you must be there, doing it with him.

Becuse in this way I’ll know he’s with someone. Someone blunderer and anormal as much as him, but still someone.

Leo…

You are cool.

In the hope that you’ll never have to do something like that (despite unfortunately I don’t put too much trust there),

Percy.

 

 

 

 

~~  
Nico ~~

~~ Dear Nico ~~

~~ Ehy, what’s up ~~

~~ I don’t ~~

~~ Nico, it’s not  ~~

~~ I’m a really Hephaestus’ son, don’t I? ~~

~~ Maybe if you were a cyborg o shit like that ~~

~~ I’m sorry ~~

~~ You’re between two fires ~~

~~ Not in the true sense of the word, I mean, yes, in my case yes. That is, I am an human volcano, but the other is Aquaman. Maybe it would be better to say that you’re between a fire and a waterfall.. ~~

~~ No, I mean ~~

 

Nico, I filled an entire page of trash and yet I have said nothing.

I could be here a month and surely what I’ll say to you won’t be enough.

But Nico, just know that I’m sorry, I put you in a crappy situation.

I wouldn’t kiss you, but you know me… I just can’t help myself.  
It’s stronger than me.

I didn’t know of your feelings for Percy, but I guess although I had been aware, I would have done it anyway,

I’m actratted only by impossible preys.

I dunno if it’s a compliment.

I should ask Mr Thunderbolt and Lightning, he’s the king of this kind of things.

Whatever, forgive me because if now you are in this situation, it’s only my fault.

I didn’t want. Forgive me. 

  
Leo

 

 

 

 

 

Percy…

This situation is a messy.

And I’m not talking about the war.

-Nico di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I did some mistakes, don't hesitate to say it to me!  
> I'm open to request, here and on my Tumblr (http://theawesomeandcrazydemigoddess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
